Love and Sacrifice
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: 5000 years ago Mahad gave up his life to protect his loved ones, becoming the Dark Magician in the process. 5000 years later, a familiar face shows up in the Duel Monster Realm. What happened to get him there? One-shot.


**Hey y'all! Welcome to Love and Sacrifice! This is just a little oneshot I decided to write while waiting for my day off from work to start a proper story. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot found in the story.**

"Dark Magic Attack!" shouted a man, aiming his scepter at the dragon before him. The black dragon roared as it was hit, falling to the ground. "Enough! Dark Magician is the winner!" shouted a man with long black hair, this man wearing a black leather outfit. The first man smiled, brushing his lavender hair from his face as he walked over to the dragon and kneeled down beside it.

"You fought well Red-Eyes... Maybe next time you will win..." he said, petting the dragon's neck. Red-Eyes roared and licked the mage before getting up and walking off. "That was quite the training session..." said the black-haired male, walking over. "That it was Chaos... Red-Eyes is quite the formidable opponent..." said Dark Magician, removing his helmet.

"Indeed..." said Chaos, both magicians looking up at a loud horn. "That horn only sounds when a new Duel Monster arrives in the realm..." said Chaos, sharing a look with his amethyst-clad companion. "Perhaps we should be the welcome committee..." said Dark Magician, smiling as he began walking towards the gates of the realm. Chaos chuckled and followed his friend.

As they arrived at the gates they could already see several dozen Duel Monsters there, many of them female. "What's going on?" asked Chaos, he and Dark Magician approaching Gaia the Fierce Knight. "A new Duel Monster has arrived... a Warrior like myself and Flame Swordsman..." the knight said, smiling as he looked at Dark Magician. "See for yourself..."

Dark Magician raised an eyebrow, but approached the newcomer, carefully making his way through the crowd. He managed to get through and his eyes widened. Before him was a man with long brown hair, his outfit extremely familiar to the mage. The newcomer was wearing a halmet in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon head, hiding most of his face.

"Everyone, please! Calm down!" the man said, his voice also familiar to the mage. Dark Magician cleared his throat, all eyes turning to him. "I hate to interrupt, but I would like a word with our new friend... ALONE..." he said, glaring slightly at all of the female Duel Monsters who had been fawning over the newcomer. The new arrival nodded and followed the mage, giving an apologetic smile to everyone else.

Dark Magician led the newcomer to a nearby pond, stopping and turning to him. "Why are you here, Seto Kaiba?" he asked, crossing his arms. The newcomer smirked slightly and reached up, removing his helmet to reveal the familiar face of KaibaCorp's CEO. "Same as you... I'm a Duel Monster now..." he said simply, his sapphire eyes holding an unusual glint of mischief in them.

"Kaiba, I was not always a Duel Monster... over 5000 years ago I was a priest for Atem... I sacrificed myself and merged with my Illusion Magician in order to protect him and those I cared about..." said Dark Magician, frowning. "I know... I'm in the same boat as you were over 5000 years ago..." said Kaiba, keeping eye contact with the mage. "What do you mean?" asked Dark Magician, raising an eyebrow.

"Back in my realm, I was walking with Mokuba... some thugs cornered us in an alley... they were after my new dueldisk designs... I told Mokuba to run and held off the thugs so he could get away... I... remember being stabbed..." Kaiba trailed off, unconsciously placing a hand over his chest. Dark Magician frowned, knowing just from the minor details that the brunette hadn't made it out of that fight. "You sacrificed yourself to protect your little brother... the Egyptian Gods brought you here to give you a second chance..." he said, thinking out loud.

He then smiled at Kaiba. "Perhaps you are meant to protect your brother in a different way now... who knows? Maybe you will end up in his deck, just as I ended up in Yugi's deck..." the mage said. Kaiba nodded, thinking. If he was truly meant to follow the same fate as the mage, then he hoped that he would end up with his brother.

"Now that you are a Duel Monster, you will need a new name... Just like I did when I became the Dark Magician..." the lavender-haired male said. Kaiba thought a moment, then gave the mage a smirk. "I think I'll call myself... Kaibaman..." said the former CEO. Dark Magician rolled his eyes. "Even now you are so full of yourself... you were not this way back when you were Set..." he said, shaking his head.

Kaibaman chuckled, putting his helmet back on. "You know me so well... _Mahad..._" he said. Dark Magician couldn't help but smile. With Kaiba now a Duel Monster, the mage knew that there would be no shortage of interesting events in the realm now.

**DONE! Hope you guys like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
